One Condition
One Condition Author: Abookworm17 What would've happened if Patricia had walked in on Eddie's kiss with Piper? 'Chapter 1' "What are you doing?" Patricia exclaims as Eddie pulls away from the kiss with Piper. Eddie looks shocked and confused. "What? There's two of you?" Eddie says, looking back and forth from Patricia to Piper. Piper looks just as confused as Eddie, although for a different reason. "Trixie? Why aren't you in school? And I guess since he already knows about me now, who is he and why did he kiss me?" Piper says, motioning towards Eddie. "I forgot my homework for next period and decided that nobody would realize I was gone during drama class, and he's my-" Patricia stops mid-sentence, not knowing whether Eddie was now officially her boyfriend. "His name is Eddie," she decides to go with. Patricia thought she saw a look of disappointment flash through Eddie's face, but just as quickly as it had come, it was gone, and in it's place, was hurt. "Okay, why didn't you tell me you had a twin? You were mad at me for not telling you about my dad, but then you don't mention your twin sister?" Eddie says. "Well, I couldn't exactly tell you, considering I had laryngitis," Patricia fires back, even though she never planned on telling him about Piper. "I guess I'll leave you two alone," Piper says quickly, scurrying back upstairs to Patricia's room. Patricia watches her go, and then turns back towards Eddie. Eddie moves closer to her. "You have to promise not to tell anybody about her, especially Victor," Patricia pleads. Eddie smirks, realizing the power he now had over her. "I'll keep your secret. I guess it's payback for me not telling you about Mr. Sweet. And, like I said before, 'I don't rat people out.'" Eddie winks and moves even closer to her. Patricia lets out a sigh of relief. "Thanks," she says. "On one condition," Eddie adds and smiles. Patricia looks suspicious. "What's that?" Patricia asks, looking slightly worried. "You," Eddie starts, inching closer to Patricia, "be my girlfriend." Patricia looks shocked as Eddie comes closer, smiling. "Okay," Patricia says nervously, a slight grin appearing on her face. They look at each other for a few seconds. Meanwhile, Eddie is starting to lean closer until there are just inches away from each others faces. Patricia looks even more nervous. "Now, where were we the other day? Oh, right. Your second kiss," Eddie says, smirking. He continues to lean closer until there is no more space between them and Eddie's lips meet Patricia's. "Awwwwww!" Patricia and Eddie pull away and look at the stairs, where they see Piper spying on them. Patricia shoots her a glare and Piper quickly goes back into Patricia's room. Eddie kisses her again, and when they finally pull away, Eddie smiles mischievously. "There's one other condition," Eddie says, chuckling. "You have to wear a frilly pink dress after you change out of your uniform." Patricia glares at him. "And where exactly would I find a frilly pink dress?" Patricia questions him. She hoped he wouldn't make her wear one if he couldn't find one. "I have one." Patricia and Eddie turn in the direction of the stairs again to see Piper holding up a long, pink, frilly dress with lots of bows on it. Patricia smacks her forehead with disbelief, disgust, and embarrassment, while Eddie laughs. "You weasel," Patricia says to Eddie. Eddie just smiles."This is gonna be good." 'Chapter 2' When Patricia walked into the room, all chatter ceased every single person's jaws dropped to the floor, apart for Eddie's. He just smirked. "Patricia? What...what are you wearing?" Nina questioned suspiciously. "Okay, who are you and what did you do with the real Trixie?" Alfie said, and Jerome snickered. Patricia was wearing a long sleeved, knee length, pink and white frilly dress with a large bow tie at the top. The bottom was similar to a hoop skirt, except shorter, and ribbon laced around the middle. She looked like Little Bo Peep without her cane. "You look like Little Bo Peep without her cane," noted Amber, and Patricia glared at her. "Why are you wearing that?" Mara asked. Fortunately, Patricia had already developed a cover story. "It was a dare. From Eddie," Patricia lied believably. "And you guys know how I never pass up a dare." All heads turned to look at Eddie. "Nice one man," Alfie complimented. Fabian was still in shock. Joy still looked suspicious. "I'll explain later," Patricia whispered to Joy, Mara, and Amber because they already knew about Piper. Just then, a small sneeze came from the direction of the stairs. "Did the stairs just sneeze?" Alfie asked. Patricia widened her eyes in shock. Everybody followed her to the stairs. There, looking guilty, was Piper. "You should really dust these stairs," Piper said sheepishly, as the students started looking back and forth between Piper and Patricia, just as Eddie had done earlier. "You have a twin?" Everyone who didn't know about Piper asked. "Wait a minute, so you were in the laundry room and on the stars the other say, not Patricia! That's why you were acting so nice!" Alfie said as Piper blushed. "Look, her name is Piper and you can't tell anyone about her, got it?" Patricia said. They nodded their heads in agreement. While the others chatted with Piper, Patricia walked into the kitchen. Eddie followed. "I guess I wore this dress for nothing then," Patricia told him. "Not for nothing. We all got to see how great you look in pink." Eddie smirked and winked. "I look terrible," Patricia said. "I think you look amazing." With that, Eddie closed the distance between them and his lips met hers. Patricia forgot all about the dress. "Awwwwww!" They pulled away and turned to see all the other kids watching them, like Piper had done. "It's Little Bo Peep and her sheep," Amber said. Patricia and Eddie just smiled. Category:Pairing Fanfictions Category:Peddie Fanfictions